


Sorting Hat

by fika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hogwarts, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fika/pseuds/fika
Summary: Every Hogwarts first year getting sorted based on personal traits (or not)





	Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling own Hogwarts and Harry Potter universe

He saw that boy two weeks ago in Diagon alley, buying a present for his sister while Changmin was there too, looking for school supplies. He can’t forget the way the boy smiles brightly when the store owner wrap the present.

Today though, after hugs his parents tightly as he will get to the new school, he quietly makes a way to an empty compartment at almost the end of the train. He made couples of new friend, all first year, no wonder, older students must have know each other and tag together. Kyuhyun and Minho are friends he (a little desperately) need for now. Not long, came Suho who knows Minho since little but still a bit shy towards him.

“Gryffindor for sure,” Minho says confidently. Their conversation ranges from their home address, quidditch, and of course, Hogwarts house.

Changmin is not sure at all. His mother is a witch but his father is a normal muggle without history of being related to wizard, squib or muggleborn. His Mom ever told him that she bewitched his Dad. Well, they always look happy and loving so no protest here. He lived in muggle area, went to muggle school and once he blew a dog like a balloon, his mother finally told him that he is special. So special that he requires new school, and he thought his bed time stories are just stories.

His mother explain more about magic when he was 9. Along with his sisters who unexpectedly already showing accidental magic at younger age; change red clown nose to pink and moved a stuffed bear she desperately wanted from store display.

Anyway, his mother always tells him that all House are good, so it doesn’t matter. Although his mother was a Gryffindor.

Changmin thinks since his friends in muggle worlds always saying he is too shy, he believe he more likely a Hufflepuff. Although his teacher always said he is smart, so Ravenclaw if he has luck. Sometimes his muggle friend will said that he has sharp tongue but will it enough to put him in Slytherin? He is not cunning, he just want to avoid being hurt.

“Oh? Hi Yunho,” The woman selling food greets him just before she appears in front of Changmin’s compartment door.

“Hello. Long time no see.” He exchange happily and the woman suddenly gives a large paper bag for him and a wink.

“Anything from the trolley?” she asked, now to the four firsties.

 

oOo

 

“He must be a Gryffindor.” Kyuhyun states munching on his pumpkin pasties.

“Why?” Suho unable to not comment. He tears his gaze away from brown colored Bertie Bott’s.

Kyuhyun shrugged before answering, “bright, kind and seems to be loved, by adult. He looks polite too.”

“A quidditch heroes perhaps?” Minho suggests hand clutching tightly around his chocolate frog abdomen, totally a fan of the sport and is going to work hard to get one spot in the team, whatever the House will be.

“And he looks more like muggles. Also I saw something on his back pocket wrapped in shiny wrapper, muggles chocolate.”

Upon seeing Changmin’s confused face over Kyuhyun’s last explanation, Suho offers him information, “Slytherin more likely not accepting any muggleborn.”

 

oOo

 

Changmin is going to the loo when he stumbles over one specific boy, Yunho. The older still in his muggle attire; not yet wearing school robe, “Hi? Freshmen?”

“Yes,” his voice shaky, betrayed him. There is something about Yunho that make him a little nervous he only manages to looks down at his shoes.

“Why are you look gloomy like that? Here…" Yunho easily grabs his hand and shoves something, “mars bars, unless you prefer chocolate frog?”

Changmin shakes his head furiously.

"Good… now smile!”

Changmin smile a bit by that command, “Um… can I ask you something?”

“Sure," the smile not fading instead getting brighter. Probably satisfied after see Changmin brighten a little.

“Are you living in muggle world?”

“Yes. I was adopted by muggle who has same family name with mine and they love to travel and we lived in Australia since last year and that place is also magical in it’s own way. And we spend summer in Hawaii just so I can go surfing again," very adventurous indeed, and chatty if Changmin may add.

“Um… okay?”

“Right. You don’t need that info. Sorry," there are blushes on his cheeks, a little shade of pink.

Maybe Kyuhyun and Minho were right about Yunho, “one more question? If it’s okay?”

“What do you mean? Of course you can ask more!”

"Well… about Hogwarts house, is there any way to be picked in Gryffindor? I heard from my friends there is some test, fighting troll or something? What if I failed?” his mother only told him to be true to his heart and it only left him with more questions.

Yunho tilted his head, narrow his eyes and pout just a little bit, “Why? Other house are cool too.”

“I just…” Changmin words stucked and hands wet around the chocolate bar.

He chuckles over that reaction, “There is.”

“Really?” head shot up in almost painfull speed.

“Tells the sorting hat! You must show him where exactly you want to be! Be persistent and he’ll put you wherever you want.”

Changmin blinks too many time in silence, “sorting hat? There’s no troll?”

One of Yunho’s hand is so quick to find the heart shape lips, “Oops… I am not supposed to tell you that. Hogwarts tradition to keep it secret. Don’t tell anyone, ’kay?” he let out a nervous laugh before he winks at the freshman and leave to his compartment.

 

oOo

 

When a strict looking witch lead first year to the front of the teacher and staff table in the great hall, Changmin tries to pin point where Yunho is he even ignored the very much impressive hall, lit by thousand floating candles, four long tables for different houses with goblets and plates made of gold, even the ceilings that enchanted to make it looks like there’s sky full of stars instead of ceilings is failed to catch Changmin attention.

Changmin does try to look at every tables but not a glimpse of Yunho’s face.

Cho Kyuhyun spent few minutes at the stool before the hat announces him to be a Ravenclaw whilw it took less than 5 seconds for Minho to be sort in Gryffindor. Changmin use the time to looks at faces, and when his eyes followed Minho almost running to Gryffindor table, he sees someone that has similar body to Yunho, warmly greets Minho.

Kyuhyun is right then?

.

"Shim Changmin" -the witch calls him.

Finally his turn.

 

   _Let’s see what we got here, o brain indeed, potential, you will be flourish well in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff also good for you, loyal ones._

 

‘Not those. And not Slytherin. Put me in Gryffindor.’

 

   _Gryffindor?_ \- Changmin sure the hat is frowning right now, probably feels insulted by a student request,  _Interesting. You want there? Are you sure childe?_

 

‘Please put me in Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.’ -Changmin not sure how many times he chants the House like a prayer.

 

   _If you are very persistent, better be…_

 

GRYFFINDOR!!

 

A round of applause accompany Changmin when he walk to his table. Minho claps his hands fastest, teeth in full display. He keeps smiling having his new friend as his House mate. They might end up being room mate as well.

Minho gives him high five and older students congratulating and shaking his hand. There is however one unexpected thing.

 

oOo

 

“Hi! So… Gryffindor?” Yunho greets him the next morning. Yunho was few of students who came early for breakfast and so did Changmin. Although it’s not entirely for filling his stomach reason.

Changmin sees alternately between Yunho’s tie and badge and feels his heart sinking deep, “I thought you’re in Gryffindor.”

Yunho brows raised, his robe is so neat just like another Slytherin, “And why is that?”

Changmin can mention all theory Kyuhyun, Minho and Suho gave but he decides it’s too weird for four freshmen guessing one third year student’s house, “Was the sorting hat picked it for you?”

Yunho chuckles, “no, actually. Sorting hat want me in Gryffindor or close call in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff also an option, but I choose Slytherin and it gave up,” he smile proudly, win over the hat. Of course that’s how Yunho knows the way and pass it to Changmin.

“Why?” his voice weaken, “why Slytherin?”

“Why not?" as if it’s a good answer already. But Changmin's constant staring make him explain further, “Whole of my family was in Gryffindor, sometimes Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Anyway, I think it’s time to make a change. Also Chullie and Hojunie is in Slytherin too, they both sort of threatened me to get sorted to the snake pit.”

Changmin’s eyes watered and Yunho, although oblivious but still offer comforts in shape of patting his back times and offer him butterbeer Yunho got somewhere he never know and again hands him another muggle chocolate bars with purple wrapper that Changmin still hasn’t read the brand.

He should asked Yunho’s House before hand.

 

 

 

fin

Lol. That’s it!

**Author's Note:**

> Post this after dig my folders (been in my folder since 2017). I always want a sweet school year crush. honesty want to make series but I have no more ideas.  
> hope it's not weird.  
> Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
